


girls.

by EgoTerentiusAfer



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Being Lost, Cuddling & Snuggling, Driving, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Literal Sleeping Together, On Purpose, Road Trips, Short & Sweet, brief mention of alcohol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoTerentiusAfer/pseuds/EgoTerentiusAfer
Summary: After the first time, it was easy to just get lost with each other.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this tiny blurb!
> 
> This had a different title but then I listened to girls by girl in red and yeah

The first time it happened they got lost on the way to Busan to spend a day at the beach after Hyejin broke up with her boyfriend at the time. It wasn’t a warm day, the two girls bundled in coats even in early April, Wheein had only suggested the trip to cheer up her friend.

All it took was one wrong turn, setting them on a course for Daegu, Hyejin with her feet propped on the dash against Wheein’s wishes, head on the older’s shoulder as the radio played quietly against the sound of the car’s heater. 

When they realized their mistake—entering the city and not recognizing anything from Busan—they laughed, Wheein’s awkward, Hyejin’s little more than a snort.

And instead of turning around and heading towards their initial destination, they just pulled over somewhere, put their blankets over the windows, turned up the radio, and curled up in the back seat.

Their fingers tangled together softly, and the song filling the car was enough to cover up Hyejin’s quiet sniffles and sobs against Wheein’s neck, the older smoothing a comfortable hand up and down her spine.

Words weren’t needed, just a quiet evening, until Hyejin’s tears had stopped and they both dozed off.

The second time it happened, they were supposed to meet Byul and Yongsun at some park for a picnic, once again missing a wrong turn and ending up driving around in search of the right road for two hours.

Hyejin was laughing, phone open to the gps but not really helping, enjoying as they missed the turn which was supposed to send them back towards the turn they originally missed. Wheein couldn’t really be angry though, fond smile tugging across her face hearing those familiar giggles and cackles.

Eventually they decided to just send a quick text to their friends in apology and pull over for the evening, once again covering the windows with blankets and turning up the radio. This time they were chatting excitedly, Hyejin about her new job at the bakery up north across from the cute fabric store they once visited with Yongsun, Wheein about the application she just sent in for the digital artist position at a big video company.

They eat the box of brownies and bag of chips meant for their picnic as they chat, salt covered fingers mixing with the melt-in-your-mouth chocolate for a sweet yet salty taste that sets the tone for their mini sleepover on the side of the road.

Of course, the third time Hyejin actually just asked if Wheein wanted to go for a drive and then pull over at a park and sleep. And Wheein said yes, laughing that they shouldn’t make it a habit.

Looking back, now on the road for probably the thirtieth time—Wheein laughs again, wind blowing through her hair from the open windows, Hyejin dancing to the music turned up loud enough to not hurt their ears drums but be audible to any passing cars.

They plan to go to the top of Seoraksan, and spend the night overlooking the peak.

It’s a hot day, wind entering the car and cooling them down rather than turn on the air conditioning—Wheein always loved saving her car’s battery, Hyejin insisting that’s not how it works.

Hyejin’s fingers drum along to the beat where her hand sits just outside the window, her shoulders moving in a slow rock to the radio. Somehow Wheein finds herself with only one hand on the steering wheel, her other occupied by the younger’s other hand, new acrylic nails tracing the inside of her palm.

Their faces hurt from smiling, but they can’t seem to help it when Hyejin messes around and dramatically mouths along to the music, using Wheein’s hand as a microphone.

The sun is starting to go down, Wheein knocking her head against the headrest and listening as Hyejin now hums along to the song on now, a slower more mellow song. It’ll probably be dark when they reach the peak, but they could care less, finger’s now laced together and sitting between them.

Sure enough, the hums slowly fall silent, and by the time Wheein is putting the car in park and looking over at her passenger, Hyejin is breathing softly, cheek squished uncomfortably against her shoulder as she dreams. At least the older hopes she’s dreaming.

“Hyejin,” she softly calls, unbuckling both of their seatbelts, keeping their hands tangled, “wake up, we’re here.”

It’s obvious Wheein’s not even trying to actually wake the younger, lips tugged into a small fond smile as she watches Hyejin shift when Wheein reaches over to lower the seat, but no one’s here to see it.

She rubs her thumb absentmindedly over Hyejin’s knuckles, now humming along to the song herself, eyes glued to the peaceful rise and fall of a slumbering chest.

“Hyejin,” she whispers softer after what seems like hours later, “you’re beautiful.”

Wheein wakes up the next morning to Hyejin’s goofy grin, finding a finger in her cheek.

“Morning,” the younger greets. She looks ecstatic.

Wheein can’t help but return the smile, “morning.”

***

Hyejin tracks her down one day, it’s been two months since their last drive, and demands for Wheein’s schedule.

“What do you say?” Wheein chides playfully, not at all angry anyone can tell by the way her cheeks are round as apples and her teeth are on full display.

“Oh, please, grant me your schedule?” Hyejin grins, straddling the chair in front of the older and offering her phone over, calendar app open.

She already has Wheein’s class schedule—Wheein has Hyejin’s as well—so they can track each other down whenever they need the other. That’s why the younger is here in the older’s Advanced Chemistry lecture.

“I wanna go on a trip,” Hyejin starts as Wheein starts to put in her new work schedule along with class changes, the older peeks up curiously before the younger continues, “like, three or more days.”

Wheein hums thoughtfully, glancing at Hyejin’s own schedule as she goes. “Where do you want to go?” She asks, looking up for an answer.

Hyejin shrugs, head propped up by her hand as she leans against the older’s desk. “I don’t really care as long as you’re with me,” she huffs, “I just wanna spend time around you, recharge. My major is kicking my butt.”

A small grin tugs at Wheein’s lips passing back the younger’s phone. “You’re the one who thought business would be easy,” she chuckles.

“It’s too much math,” Hyejin sighs loudly, “I’m sick of spreadsheets too.”

“Then we’ll just have to make you forget about that huh?” Wheein laughs, “we can rent a room in Busan, hang out at the beach?”

Hyejin practically lights up, “I can bury you in the sand and make it seem like you’re a mermaid washed up on the beach!” 

“Please no, last time I was finding sand in places the sun don’t shine for weeks,” Wheein grimaces.

The younger tips her head back in a cackle, teeth shown for all the world to see as she smacks Wheein’s arm with an equally gleeful and disgusted “gross.”

And then they part.

It’s hard to find the time in between education and work, both busy and exhausted in the free time they do have. And that’s only enough time for them to hang out at the other’s apartment, watching movies or just listening to music as they doze on a bed.

So it’s only during their fall break, their break for Chuseok, that they’re able to plan any sort of trip. Wheein manages to convince her family to let her leave their celebrations early, and when she goes to pick up Hyejin she gets sucked into their celebrations as well.

Their five day trip ends up being shortened due to this, but neither can complain, not when they’re being fed and the company is more than welcoming—Wheein now calls Hyejin’s mother mom, and it makes her wonder if Hyejin would call her mother mom too, a thought Wheein curiously flies away for further analysis later when she’s not having so much fun.

By the time they leave—trip now shortened by two days—they’re bouncing with excitement.

Hyejin’s hand finds Wheein’s in the car, and their fingers stay tangled all the way into the small motel room their rented with their money combined, dingy and old with two small twin beds, but absolutely what they wanted, both wearing grins when they curl up in their beds facing each other.

“Night Hyejin,” Wheein whispers.

“Goodnight Wheein,” Hyejin whispers back.

***

The first two days are spent leisurely, waking up late, painting their nails, going into small stores in town and just enjoying themselves.

Hyejin buys the older a bracelet with a tiny deformed frog on it, laughing as she slips it on and Wheein proceeds to pinch her nose, keeping it on anyway because she likes it even if the eyes are weirdly shaped and looking in different directions and one leg looks like it’s been squashed.

Of course, Wheein returns the favor by getting Hyejin squirrel earrings with hanging nuts—definitely as a joke and not because the younger was practically squealing in joy when she saw how tiny they were and how big the tail was. 

And in the evening, when they decide to cook up microwave meals for dinner instead of ordering take out, Wheein wraps herself around the younger, pressing against her back watching her take them out of the box and tear the film off the top because she lost in a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

It’s simple, and they love it. 

Love the feel of each other’s hands, the way they fit against each other when they curl up against each other in the same bed because sleeping so far apart when they’re finally in one place again is weird, the way they just can’t stop staring at each other.

It’s a cold night, a chill hanging in the air, but the buzz of alcohol keeps them warm in the small motel room.

A soft melody spills from the speaker of Wheein’s phone clasped in her hand, enough beats per minute for the giggly girl to dance to it, baggy shirt slipping off her shoulders and exposing the straps of her bra.

Hyejin is grinning, cheeks a matched flush to the older girl’s, cheap beer flowing through her, watching with round bright eyes, knees tucked into her chest, her legs exposed and her big sweater hiding the tiny shorts she was wearing to bed—much too short to protect her from the freezing air filtering in despite the heater working quietly under the window.

There’s no lights, save for the moon through the half closed blinds, and Wheein’s dancing silhouette is cast over the younger girl on the only tiny bed, both showing their teeth in glee.

It’s the last day of their vacation, driving back up to Seoul in the morning to resume their exhausting schedules, the time they spent together the past two days a needed relaxation. 

They don’t know why they decided to drink, maybe to have the added ease of nerves, or to mourn the time they could spend together, but Hyejin can’t complain about the poor taste of drink and the goosebumps on her legs, mystified by the figure in front of her sloppily mouthing the lyrics as she sways and moves her arms miraculously on beat.

Wheein is so beautiful, moonlight catching on the back of her and making her glow in the younger’s gaze, and Hyejin thinks the bad aftertaste of beer on her tongue is worth it to see the faint shimmer of sweat and the flow of fabric hanging from the lean body of the older.

The older can't help but feel the same, moonlight hitting Hyejin’s blown pupils and making them shimmer like stars, her lips seemingly permanently stretched over her teeth in a small smile as she stares, and Wheein can’t help but stare back, the only sound in the room the music pouring from her phone.

And then it’s replaced by the sound of their breaths, Wheein’s heavier because of her movement, phone being dropped onto the sheets as she inexplicably leans forward and Hyejin seems drawn ever closer.

Faintly, their lips pressed together, Hyejin drawn up onto her knees, hand levered on the junction between Wheein’s shoulder and neck, whilst Wheein places her hands on the mattress to hold her up, subsequently trapping the younger.

It’s slow, gentle, hesitant, the buzz in their bodies no longer the cause of fermented barley.

Hot breath fans over each other’s faces, pulling back to rest their foreheads together and stare into their blown eyes, reality still not setting in, before tilting their chins to meet once more, a new song starting up from Wheein’s phone discarded now on the mattress. 

Hyejin’s hand travels Wheein’s skin, thumb gently brushing her chin before winding through her hair and gently guiding her hand to change the angle of their lips entwining gently.

It’s too loud, even with the music, one of Wheein’s hands finding purchase on the small of the younger’s back, moving their bodies closer together, feeling warmth even without touching.

And then—

They pull back, staring wide eyed into each other’s eyes, shock apparent on both of their faces.

It’s not like Wheein’s never thought of it, of kissing Hyejin—often the thoughts came late at night when she was looking at or recalling the curve of her nose, the mole on her cheek, the curl of her lips. But actually kissing her, that was—different.

She wasn’t sure if it was allowed, wasn’t sure if she had just crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

But—Hyejin didn’t push her away. Hyejin had pulled her closer.

And Hyejin is looking at her in silent question now.

_Is it allowed?_

Wheein sucks in a deep breath, clambering ungracefully onto the bed next to the younger and looking her right in the eyes, her hand finding Hyejin’s and curling their fingers together like they’ve done so many times it’s just—different, this time.

Their eyes meet, but both look down at their tangled hands immediately. 

And then Wheein looks up again, and Hyejin does too, and they hold each other’s gaze.

Slowly, Wheein leans in and kisses the mole on the younger’s cheek, gently, uncertainly, her own way of asking.

_Is it okay?_

Hyejin’s tense shoulders relax immediately, her free hand finding Wheein’s cheek, thumb ghosting over the older’s cheek bone as she inspects her face closely, her own way of answering.

_Yes._

Their knees bump when they both lean in again, Wheein finding leverage on Hyejin’s thighs, Hyejin finding leverage on Wheein’s forearms. The kiss is more eager this time, if not for the careful grips on each other the sign of their hesitance. 

Their lips press and tug for what feels like hours, just feeling each other’s breath in their mouths, and hands on their skins.

When the light of the sun filters into their room, they wake with their noses brushing against each other, stupid smiles showing their teeth.

Hyejin chuckles. “Your breath stinks,” she breathes.

“Yours does too nerd,” Wheein snorts, leaning in to kiss the skin just below the younger’s eye.

“This is—”

“Nice?” The older finishes hopefully, hand tightening around Hyejin’s.

“Yeah,” Hyejin breathes with a nod, “very nice.”

Needless to say, they got lost on the drive back, but they didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m also on twitter as @Aesopfics :D


End file.
